The present invention relates to a multi-directional input apparatus for inputting various signals by operating an operating member which is operated in arbitrary circumferential direction
A multi-directional input apparatus of this type called joystick comprises a case secured on a board, a set of upper and lower turning members having long holes each extending in a direction perpendicular to the turning direction, an operating member passing through the long holes of the set of upper and lower turning members for turning the turning members by operating the operating member in an arbitrary circumferential direction, a spring compressed and accommodated in the case for resiliently holding the operating member in its neutral position, and a set of signal output means for outputting a signal corresponding to the turning angle of each the turning member.
As the set of signal output means, a volume such as an electric sensor, a magnetic sensor, optical sensor or the like is used, and the volume is relatively commonly used in terms of costs and the like. Multi-directional input apparatuses using the volume as the set of signal output means are described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S61-198286, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H6-43963, and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H7-27608.
However, the conventional multi-directional input apparatus using the volume as the one set of signal output means has the following problems.
Although the volume is inexpensive as compared with other signal output means, the volume requires a large number of parts (usually five parts), a rate of cost occupied by the volume in the multi-directional input apparatus is still high. Further, since it is necessary to use solder between the multi-directional input apparatus and a board onto which the multi-directional input apparatus is mounted, this increases the manufacturing cost of equipment which uses the multi-directional input apparatus.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of these circumstances, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a volume-integral type multi-directional input apparatus in which the number of parts is small and a board can be mounted easily.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a volume-integral type multi-directional input apparatus comprising a case secured on a mounting board; a set of upper and lower turning members supported in the case such as to be directed in two crossing direction and each having a long hole extending in a direction perpendicular to a turning direction; an operating member passing through each of the long holes of the set of upper and lower turning members, the operating member turning each of the turning members when the operating member is operated in arbitrary direction there around; a holding mechanism for resiliently holding the operating member at a neutral position; and a set of signal output means for outputting signal corresponding to a turning angle of each of the turning members; wherein the set of signal output means comprise a pair of straight-ahead sliders mounted to the case such that the straight-ahead sliders move straightly along a side surface of the case above the mounting board, a pair of motion transmitting mechanisms for converting turning movements of the set of upper and lower turning members into straight movements and transmitting the straight movements to the pair of straight-ahead sliders, and a pair of contacts sliding on resistance circuits when the straight-ahead sliders move straightly, thereby constituting volumes.
According to the volume-integral type multi-directional input apparatus of the present invention, when the operating member is operated, the turning members are turned to move the straight-ahead sliders straightly along side surfaces of the case above the mounting board, the contacts slide on the resistance circuits, and a function as a volume is obtained. If the volume as signal output means is integrally formed on the multi-directional input apparatus in this manner, the number of parts is reduced.
In order to reduce the number of parts, it is preferable that the straight-ahead sliders are accommodated in slider accommodating portions integrally formed on a side surface of the case. That is, the accommodating portion for accommodating the straight-ahead slider maybe separately mounted to the case, but it is preferable to integrally form the accommodating portion on the side surface of the case to reduce the number of parts.
In order to reduce the number of parts, it is preferable that the motion transmitting mechanism is a so-called rack and pinion mechanism in which a gear provided on an end of the turning member meshes with a rack gear teeth formed on a surface of the straight-ahead slider
Each of the resistance circuits can be formed on a surface of the mounting board to which the case is secured. The resistance circuit can also be formed on a surface of the reserved board for forming the volume separately disposed along a moving surface of the straight-ahead slider.
When the resistance circuit is formed on the surface of the mounting board, the contact is mounted to the lower surface of the straight-ahead slider. In this case, the number of parts is reduced particularly and solder between the board and the circuit is unnecessary.
When the resistance circuit is formed on the surface of the reserved board, i.e., when the reserved board is separately used, the reserved board can be disposed below, above or sideway of the straight-ahead slider, but it is preferable to dispose the resistance circuit below the straight-ahead slider in terms of connection with the mounting board. When the reserved board is disposed below the straight-ahead slider, the contact is preferably mounted to the lower surface of the straight-ahead slider, and when the reserved board is disposed above the straight-ahead slider, the contact is preferably mounted to the upper surface of the straight-ahead slider.
When the resistance circuit constituting the integral type volume is formed on the surface of the mounting board, it is necessary for a user of the multi-directional input apparatus to precisely print and form the resistance circuit. Therefore, the burden of the user is increased, but if the reserved board is used, although the number of parts is increased, it is unnecessary for the user of the multi-directional input apparatus to print and form the resistance circuit on the mounting board, and this reduces the burden of the user.
It is preferable that the reserved board is bent into an L-shape along two crossing side surfaces of the case, and is commonly used by the pair of volumes. With this structure, the increase in the number of parts caused by the reserved board is minimized.
In order to reduce the number of parts, it is preferable that the reserved board is accommodated together with the straight-ahead slider in a slider accommodating portion which is integrally formed on a side surface of the case. It is preferable that the reserved board is a flexible board in view of wiring with respect to the mounting board.
A fan-like member having an arc surface formed with teeth is preferable as the gear constituting the motion transmitting mechanism because the apparatus can be made small. It is preferable that it is integrally formed on the end of the turning member because the number of parts is reduced.
Structures of portions other than the volume are not limited. For example, the holding mechanism for resiliently holding the operating member at the neutral position may directly hold the operating member at the neutral position, or may indirectly hold the set of upper and lower operating members at the neutral position using spring, or may directly hold both the operating members at the neutral position. The spring may be disposed on either upper or lower one of the set of the upper and lower turning members.